I Love You?
by hannahschatz14
Summary: What happens when there parenets have them have an arranged marrage so he can become king? Zanessa Cornique and Lashley
1. Tralior

_**I do not own anything in this story except the plot.**_

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story ever! I hope you like my friends Amanda, Chelsie, Erica and Ciara gave me the idea for the story. I hope yous like it as much as they did. You also my know me from my Zanessa Storys on Youtube I'm hschatz13 on there.**_

**Tralior for I Love You?**

Once upon a time lived a boy and a girl who never knew eachother. They both were royal. He being a prince and her being a prencess. They were Prince Zac Efron and Princess Vanessa Hudgens.

_**XOXOXO**_

Zac was in line for his own crown and was having the time of his life. He didn't have a care in the world. He just liked hanging out with his frineds Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Cody Linley, Mitchel Musso, Jason Dolly, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, and Nick Jonas. (AKA. THE JONAS BROTHERS)

_**XOXOXO**_

Vanessas older sister was in line for her own crown, but Vanessa wasn't. (I know that Vanessa dosn't have a older sister but just pretend.) Vanessa didn't care that she wasn't in line for her on crown she just liked to shop and hang out with her friends Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, and Brenda Song.

_**XOXOXO**_

But Zac had to be married to have his own country and crown. When Vanessa was born Zacs parents asked Vanessas parents to have an aranged marrage for Zac and Vanessa. Her parents agreed. They never told Zac and Vanessa till 21 years later.

_**XOXOXO**_

On Vanessas 21st birthday they told her that in 2 months she would be marring Prince Zac Efron. Both Zac and Vanessa were not happy about it. They met on the same day Vanessa was told.

"Hi I'm Vanessa"

"Zac, Happy Birthday by the way"

"Thanks. So you and me are getting married huh?"

"Ya so I got you a engagment ring so people know that your taken"

Vanessa starts to laugh and Zac puts it on her ring finger. "Thanks. Just to let you know I'm not at all happy about this."

"Oh don't worry Princess eather am I. You can trust me on that."

_**XOXOXO**_

Will they fall in love, or will they continue to not like the idea at all?

Find out in _I LOVE YOU?_

**STARRING:**

**ZAC EFRON**

**VANESSA HUDGENS **

**ASHLEY TISDALE **

**LUCAS GRABEEL **

**MONIQUE COLEMAN **

**CORBIN BLEU **

**MILEY CYRUS**

**CODY LINLEY **

**EMILY OSMENT**

**MITCHEL MUSSO **

**JASON DOLLY**

**BRENDA SONG**

**JOE JOANS **

**KEVIN JONAS **

**AND **

**NICK JONAS**

**WITH:**

**VANESSAS PARENTS **

**TAYLOR LOVINGTON (VANESSAS OLDER SISTER)**

**JERRI LOVINGTON (VANESSAS OLDER SISTERS HUSBAND)**

**STELLA HUDGENS (VANESSAS YOUNGER SISTER)**

**ZAC PARENTS**

**AND **

**DYLAN EFRON (ZACS LITTLE BROTHER)**


	2. Ch1 21 years ago and Zacs reaction

I don't own anything except the plot

**I LOVE YOU?**

**Ch. 1 21 Years Ago and Zacs Reaction**

21 years ago

Princess Vanessa Hudgnes was not even an hour old and word of her being born was all over. Even all the way to King and Queen Efron. David and Starla who had a son who was 2. Prince Zac Efron.

"David, sence Vanessas not in line for her own crown and sence we are good friends with the Hudgens' we could have Zac and Vanessa..." David interupts

"Have them have an arranged marrage? I'm ok with it if they are." Starla gets extremly happy and hugs David.

"I'll go and ask them if you watch Zac."

"Ok." David gose upstairs to see Zac playing. "Hey Buddy what are you playing?" Zac looks up at his dad and smiles.

"I'm playing Cars and Trucks." David smiles at his son. "You are going to be one very happy person when your older." Zac looks up at him confused. "Why?"

"I'll tell you when your 23."

_**XOXOXO**_

Starla gets to the hospital and knocks on the door. King Greg answerd the door. "Hi Greg, Congradulations." They hug. "Come in Gina will be so happy to see you." They go in and Starla hugs Gina. "Congradulations Gina" Gina smiles. "Thank You. Hows everything with David and Zac?" "Everythings great with them but me and David were thinking. Sence Zacs in line for his own crown, and Vanessa isn't so how about they have an arranged marrage?" Gina and Greg look at eachother and nod. "OK Vanessa can marry Zac." Gina said with a smile. "OK now when are we going to have them get married?" Starla asked. "2 months after her 21 birthday" Greg said.

_**XOXOXO**_

21 years later. 1 day till Vanessas 21st birthday With Zac

Zac is racing his car agenst his friends. After the race is over. "Good race guys." Zac told them

"Ya but you won." Lucas and Cobin said.

"Again seriously what do you have in that thing?" Jason asked

"Just a hole lot of petle to the metal."

Joe, Kevin and Nick start to laugh.

"What its true." Zac said being serious.

Mitchel gets comfused. "I don't get it." Everyone looks at him

"When do you get anything?" Cody asked him

"When it comes to girls liking me." Everyone laughs when Zacs cellphone rings.

Bold- Zac and Italics- Starla

**"Hello"**

_"Zac where are you?"_

**"With the guys why?"**

_"Can you come now me and your dad have some news for you."_

**"Can I have the guys come to?"**

_"Sure just come home"_

**"Ok see you soon"**

_**XOXOXO**_

Once the guys get back to the place

"Mom, Dad I'm back."

David comes out of the Den "Hi Boys how was racing?"

"Good Zac won again." Nick said

"Ok well Zac go to the den and boys yous can go to his room and wait for him." David leaves and Zac looks at his friends

"Wow what did you do this time?" Joe asked

"Shut Up Joe. Guys just go to my room I'll be there soon."

In the Den

Regular- David Italics- Starla Bold- Zac

**"So whats up?"**

"We'll ah you know how your in line for the crown?"

**"Ya what about it?"**

_"You need to be married to get the crown."_

**"So what are you saying I'm only 23 I have time."**

"No you don't I'm stepping down from king in 4 months."

_"And we've known this for 21 years."_

**"What and you didn't tell me?"**

"Zac calm down we have somthing else."

_"Your going to be getting married to a family friends daughter."_

**"What, When did this happen and when am I going to meet her and whens the wedding?"**

"Zac calm down. The weddings in 2 months. You have to go on talk shows and everything but you can't say anything about it being an arranged marrage. You'll meet her tomarrow. Her names Vanessa. Shes a princess. Her 21st birthdays tomarrow and this went down 21 years ago."

**"And you never told me?"**

_"Were sorry now go upstairs and pack were going to fly to were they live tonight. You'll meet here tomarrow at her 21st birthday party. Also were going to anounce yous being engaged so also act like a couple thats in love and have dated for a long time."_

**"Yes Mom, just one question why dosn't she have her own crown?"**

"Her older sister Taylor and her husband Jerri have that already taken care of now go get ready."

_**XOXOXO**_

Zac leaves the den and gose to his room to see his friends playing video games.

"So what did your parents want?" Kevin asked

"I'm engaged to a girl I don't even know" Zac said in shock and fell on his bed. All the boys start to choke on on there sodas.

"You mean your parents got you an arranged marrage?" Mitchel asked

"Ya and we have to act all coupley and stuff because they are anouncing it to the whole world. And the weddings in 2 months. Plus shes 21 tomarrow and this all happened 21 years ago." Zac said frusterated.

"Wow! Well, we all gotta go so see ya when you come back and everything." Corbin said. All they guys leave and Zac starts to pack until he sees his younger brother, Dylan, walk past his room.

"Dylan"

"What Zac?"

"Did you know that I have to get married in 2 months?"

Dylan smiles. "Ya sence 5 minutes ago and Dude you are soooo lucky."

"Why am I lucky?" Zac asked curiously.

"Come here."

Dyland takes Zac to his room and shows him a picture of Vanessa. Dylan laughs when he sees Zacs mouth hit the floor. "Thats why your lucky."

_**XOXOXO**_

Later that night at the airport. Zac turns around to see the castle and sighs knowing that the next time he'd be back he would more than likley have a girl on his arm.

_**XOXOXO**_

**authers note: Well there it is the first chapter I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out my computer was acting up and I couldn't figure out how to get it posted onto fanfiction so yeah. Put I talked to Zanessalover247 and she helped me out so now its up. Please R and R also feel free to subscribe, auther alert, story alert whatever. This is rated M for later chapters and there will be a little bit of Cornique and Lashley later on. Let me know what you think. **

** 3 hannahschatz14**


	3. Ch2 Vanessas reaction

_**I Love you? ch.2 Vanessas reaction and Zac gets a suprise.**_

_**DISCLAME: I do not own anything but the plot and that is it nothing else unfortinitly**_

_**AN: I'm so glad yous like this story so far it means alot to me that you are reading and reviewing and supscribing to this story! Anyway storys maybe backed up a little now because I start band camp and also I have to work on getting ready for freshmen year in high school and everything so they mint just be up on the weekends it all depends but hopefully I can post on some weekdays too. Anyway back to the story!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

With Vanessa shopping with her friends Ashley, Monique, Miley, Emily, and Brenda. Also her sister Taylor

"So do yous want to get somthing to eat now?" Taylor asked

"OK we'll go eat." V said alittle anoyed.

Authors Note: Sorry guys but before I go on Vs Sister and her husband, Jerri, are going to be parents in a month. Sorry again now back to the story.

Once they get to the resterant.

"So how many more months till your a mom?" Ashley asked.

"1 more month I can't wait." V said excited

"Wow your excited huh V?" Monique asked

"Ya I can't wait to be an aunt!" V said

"But I want to know when your going to be a mom?" Taylor asked V

"Ya so do I. V, your great with kids and everything." Brenda said.

"I'm not even dating and I'm only going to be 21 tomarrow." V said

"So are we going to go shopping more then because I still need to get a outfit for your party sitll." Miley asked trying to change the subject sence she could tell V didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure I need to get new shoes for my dress anyway." V said giving Miley a smile to thank her. Once they get to the shop.

"I love this dress but I don't what do you think V?" Emily asked.

"I like it. What do you think of my shoes do you like them or not?" V asked.

"I really like them" Emily said with a smile. Vs phone starts to ring.

V-regular Gina-_italics_

"Hello"

_"Hi Honey, what are you doing?"_

"Shopping with the girls and Taylor."

_"Oh so did you find a dress for the big day tomarrow?"_

"Ya and shoes."

_laughs "Only you, but you already have over 50 pairs of shoes."_

"I know but oh well"

_"Anyway as soon as your done can yous come back to the palice?"_

"Ya sure love ya"

_"I love you to sweety bye"_

"Bye"

Once they get back to the place. "Mom were back." Gina comes in the hallway and smiles. "Hi girls, V and Taylor go to your fathers office. Your father, Jerri, and Stella are there for a family meeting. Ashley, Monique, Miley, Emily, and Brenda yous can go to the den and watch tv if you want."

Once they get to there fathers office.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

V-regular Gina-**bold ** Greg-_italics _Jerri-underline Taylor-_**bold italics **_Stella-**bold underline**

"Ok so whats up?"

**"Well we have some news for you V."**

_"How would you feel about us introducing you to a guy tomarrow at your party?"_

"I'd be fine with it."

"**Even if you have to get married to him in 2 months.**"

"WHAT!!"

_**"Well ah 21 years ago mom and dad got you an arranged marriage."**_

"No yous couldn't, no." Starts to cry

Jerri gose and hugs Vanessa "Hey it will be ok. Hes my distant cousin. He'll treat you right I know he will."

"Ok but what else do you have to tell me?"

**"Tomarrow me, your father, and his parents will be announcing your engagment. Yous will have to act like a couple."**

_"He is going to be staying here for a week to get to know you and you to know him. You and him will also bbe going on talk shows. Don't bring it up that its an arranged marrage either."_

_**"then your going to go to his home for 2 weeks and do talk shows for the one week and the other week you'll get to know his family, friends and also know how you going to be queen."**_

"But what about you and Jerri, I promised I'd be there when the baby was born."

"And you will after that 2 weeks your with him, you and him are flying here so you can get all the rest of your stuff and be here when the babys born. Besides we want the baby to meet his or her aunt and uncle.

"If thats all can I go?"

_"yes"_ Vanessa leaves the room and runs to her room crying. The girls see this and Ashley and Monique run after her.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey what happened?" Monique asked

"My parents are making me get an arranged marrage to a guy I don't know." V said crying into Moniques sholder.

Ashley rubs Vanessas back. "Everything will be ok were here for you."

"I know its just I don't want to get married I'm only going to be 21 tomarrow and to top that off I'm going to have to move there once were maried." V said crying

"So that means we can't do what we normally do?" Monique asked

"Ya no more Girls Nights, no more shopping sprees, and no more sleepovers." V said

"Wow hold up we'll still do that, me and Monique wil just have to come and stay." Ashley said with a smile

"Ya ok but it won't be like old times because of me being married." V said still sad. After an hour of Vanessa complaning she finally falls asleep. Ashley and Monique deside to go downstairs and tell the other girls about Vanessa getting married.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Ashley-**bold** Monique-_italics _Miley- regular Emily-underline Brenda-**bold underlined** Jerri-_**bold italics **_

"Your kidding right?"

**"Nope thats what she told us."**

"I'll go see if shes ok still."

_"Don't worry shes asleep now."_

**"Whats this guys name?"**

**"I don't know she never said."**

Monique sees Jerri. _"Hey Jerri can you come here for a minute?"_

_**"Ya sure. Whats up?"**_

**"Whos this guy Vs marrying?"**

_**"My distanct cousin"**_

_"Well whats his name?"_

_**"Prince Zac Efron, Why?"**_

Brenda pulls her internet acess cell phone out of her pocket.**"I want to see what he looks like."**

_**"Ok bye."**_

"Bye" Miley looks at the screen. "OMG hes hot."

"I know Vs soooo lucky its not even funny."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Later that night all the girls are gone and Zac and his mom have just arrived at Vanessas familys palice.

Gina opens the door. "Hi guys come on in." She hugs Starla. "Its been way to long."

"I know I can't beleve that in 2 months we'll be at a wedding." Starla said

"I know were are David and Dylan?"

"There at the hotel I better get back there to." Starla said.

"Ok Mom bye." Zac said. Once Starla leaves.

"Hi Zac how are you?" Gina asked.

"Good Gina how about you?"

"Good, well I'm sure your tired so I'll get one of the maids to show you to your room."

"Ok thanks." Once Zac gets to his room and situated he pulls a ring box out of his pocket to show an engagment ring.

_**Flashback**_

Zac was sitting on the plane playing his PSP when his Dad comes over to him.

"Hey Zac"

"Hey Dad"

"Listen I know your proubably mad at me and your mom still I want to give you somthing." He pulls out a ring box and opens it.

"Dad what in the world is that."

"It was your Grandmas engagment ring. I want you to give it to Vanessa."

"Really"

"Ya I never told you this but it was your grandmas wish for you to give her engagment ring to Vanessa."  
"So you also mean Grandma knew I was going to get married to Vanessa?"

"Ya but she would have loved to have seen you marry Vanessa because your grandma and Vanessas Grandma were best friends."

_**End of Flashback**_

Zac closes the ring box and sets it on his night stand and soon gose to sleep.

_**Authers note: Well there yous go 2 down who knows how many to go. LOL. Well I hope yous liked this one and hopefully you continue to read and review. 3 hannahschatz14**_


	4. Autors note

_**I Love you? Authers note.**_

_**Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted alot but I'm working on one right now and will hopefully have a new one up next week. The reason why its taken a while is because I have had color guard almost everynight of the week and when I don't have color guard I'm at a volleyball game for on of my best friends, or at a football game with my other best friend and my boyfriend to watch her boyfriend and his friend play. But don't worry, color guard is over this weekend or two weekends from now and I will have nothing up till the spring for a musical. Sorry for the long wait but it will be back again soon.**_

hannahschatz14


	5. ch3 worse to worst

_**Ch.3 from worse to worst**_

*I don't own anything*

The next day at Vanessa's 21st bithday party.

"I don't want to meet him Miley." Vanessa said

"V trust me I saw a picture of him he's so hot you'll love him." Miley said

"I dought it"

"I gotta go talk to Emily real quick so I'll talk to you later V."

"Ok" Vanessa hugs Miley "Thanks Again"

"For What?" Miley asked confused?

"For yesterday before we found out that I was engaged." V said smiling

"Oh don't worry about it." Miley leaves and gose over to her mom.

"Mom"

"Ya honey?"

"When am I going to meet this guy?"

"Right now stay here." Vs mom gose into the house to get Zac. Once inside the house.

"Zac are you ready?"

"Ya, are my parents here yet?"

"Yes and after you and Vanessa meet were going to anounce teh engagment."Gina told Zac.

"Ok"

They both go outside and go over to V

V smiles "Hi, I'm Vanessa."

Zac smiles "Hey I'm Zac, Happy 21st Birthday by the way."

"Thank you and just to let you know I'm not at all happy about this arranged marrage."Vanessa said angerly

"Oh don't worry Princess either am I." Zac said annoyed.

"Ok you two cut it out and get in here right now!" David said. They go inside to the living area and sit down.

"Ok now I want you to know that the press is out side so when we finish talking we are going out to tell them that yous are engaged so make sure you two act like a couple out there." Gina said.

"Yes Mom" Vanessa said.

"Zac don't you have somthing for Vanessa and make sure you did this like we talked about it." Starla said.

"Yes mom." Zac said. He then gets down on one knee and then pulls out the ring box out of his coat pocket. Vanessa starts to get tears in her eyes sence she realizes that this is really happening. "Vanessa will you marry me?" Vanessa nods her head and Zac slides the ring onto her finger, and gets up off of his knee.

"Well kiss you two." Greg said. Zac and Vanessa both look at each other and kiss.

"Aww, Taylor and Stella please tell me you got pictures of that and Dylan you got that on tape?" Starla asked.

"yeah we did" All three said.

"ok time to go and anounse it to the party and the press and remember to act like a couple. So hold hands, and smile, look like you are madly in love with eachother and Zac somtime kiss Vanessa so like at the end or when we say that you two are engaged. Also look at Zac, Vanessa." Greg said.

"ok" Both Zac and Vanessa say.

They head outside to were all the press and people from the party are. Ashley, Monique, Miley, Emily and Brenda smile when they see Zac and Vanessa holding hands.

"They are so cute together." Ashley said

"Yeah they are to bad that they hardly know eachother." Emily said with a said smile.

"And you think that it will really last that they hate eachother" Brenda asked

"I don't know, you never know though."Monique said.

"Shush, there starting." Miley said.

~*~* Speech~*~*

"As you all know, 21 years ago today my daughter, Princess Vanessa was born. About 5 years ago Vanessa met Prince Zac Efron. They started to date a week later. And Today marks a very special day for both our land and the Efron's. Prince Zac and Princess Vanessa are to wed in two months from this day." Gred said

The press start to pictures of Zac and Vanessa who are holding hands and then they kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~* A little while later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vanessa just got out of speeking to the press and sees Zac to one of the imbasadors from her country and gose up to them.

"Well look how it is the girls of the hour, How are you Vanessa." Imbasador Quiggle asked

"I'm fine thanks and how are you?" Vanessa asked as Zac put a arm around her waist like they were told he had to do when standing by each other.

"I'm good just talking her with you fieance. He's very nice and both of you Congradulations are in order. Now arn't they?" He asked.

"why thank you sur." Zac Said

"I Can't wait to see you two in two months yous will be a fine married couple. Well I better go see what my wife is up to. Happy Brithday Vanessa and Congradulations again." Imbasado Quiggle said

"Thanks and see you later." Once Imbasado Quiggle leaves.

"So how was that interview?" Zac asked as they walk into the house.

"It was ok they asked about us and stuff like how you preposed and stuff like that. Did you meet any of my friends?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah Monique and Miley they seem really nice." Zac said

"Oh ok I'll have to introduce you to the rest of them later." They both hear someone. "Did you hear that." Vanessa asked.

"Yeah come on it came form the living room." Zac said they both head into the living room and see Taylor sitting on the couch holding her stomch.

"Oh my Gosh Taylor whats the matter?"Vanessa asked as she ran over to her.

"I think my water broke." Taylor said holding her hand.

"but you still have 2 and 1/2 months left." Vanessa said panicking.

"I know just go get Jerri and mom and dad so we can go to the hospital."Taylor said.

"ok," Vanessa turns around and sees Zac right beside her. "Zac and you help out Taylor while I go get Jerri and my parents?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah" Zac takes Taylors hand and tells her that everythings going to be ok and just to breath.

Vanessa runs outside and tells her parents and Jerri whats going and they all run inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the waiting room Zac, Vanessa, and her parents are waiting on news from Jerri on Taylor.

"What do you think is taking so long I mean they have been in there for over 3 hours already." Vanessa said.

"I don't know sweetheart, but Jerri promised that as soon as anything happened he would let us know." Gina said.

"I'm going to call my mom and dad to tell them that we still havn't heard anything so they know why we arn't back yet and to tell Stella for yous." Zac said

"Thank You Zac we would really appreciate it." Greg said.

"No problum." Zac said once Zac leaves well what do you think of him?"Gina asked

"Hes ok" Vanessa said.

"Well no turning back Vanessa you and him are getting married weather you like it or not so I don't really care what you think so live with it Vanessa." Gred said

"Whatever dad."

About 10 minutes later Zac comes back in and sits back down."My mom said that that's ok and to not worry she said that she'd tell Stella and but her to bed and to be safe on the way back to your place because the roads are getting slippery from the snow and the rain thats going on." Zac said

"Ok Thank you Zac." Gina said. "So while were waiting her how about we talk about the wedding and were you two are going for you honnymoon."

"Sure Mom" Vanessa said

"ok well so far we have that it's going to be in Zacs home land in the church that his parents were married in. Also that the reception will be at Zac palace. Your parents, Zac said that they will talk to the cheif about what will be for the meal. Now for your honneymoon yous will be going to the Vacation Palace were Zac your family would go during the summer sometimes. Yous will have maids there and a cheif and secrity so don't worry about poparazzi or anything like that. But know we need to know who yous want to be in the wedding party but we can talk about that tomarrow all we need to know tonight is who your Maid of Honor, and Best Man is. But other wise all the rest after those two things is your wedding song." Gina said

"Ok well Maid of Honor is Taylor." Vanessa said.

"Ok and Zac who do you want to be your best man?"

"My best friend Corbin." Zac said

"Ok well you two talk about what song you guys want to be your sond to dance to. And make it a song that will be appropiete for the wedding." Greg said.

"What about Love Story by Taylor Swift" Vanessa said looking at Zac.

"Yeah or When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers." Zac asked looking for Vanessa.

"well if we have Love Story we can have people beleve how we are kinda like a story of love." Vanessa said

"Yeah thats true or we can The Jonas Brothers preform it and have them make a speech about us falling in Love since they are already going to be there because they are 3 of my cloes friends." Zac said with a smile because he knew her parents would like that idea.

"oh thats a wonderful idea Zac it thats alright with you friends we can do that" Greg said.

"But Dad I want Love Story" Vanessa said.

"no buts Vanessa we are going that way and thats final."Greg said.

"Fine" she looks at Zac with eyes that could kill a horse and then sees Jerri coming over to them.

"Jerri is everything alright." Gina asked.

"I don't know they sent me out of the room after Taylor's heartrate went down they don't know whats going on. They said that both Taylor and the babys lives are at stake right know." Jerri said in tears.

"OMG no not my sister." Vanessa said also in tears she feels someone hugging her and realizes its Zac but dosn't care because shes so upset about her sister to care.

"She also said if I had to chose between her or the baby to chose the baby because if she finds out that I chose her she'd kill me." Jerri said. Gina leans over and hugs him and they both start crying even more.

"I'm going to go and call your parents that its going to be a while and also take a walk to clear my head." Greg said to Zac.

"ok I'll call you if we hear anything." Zac said

~*~*~*~*~*About an hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They are all still in the waiting room and Vanessa fell asleep on Zacs sholder after crying herself to sleep. Zac is still holding her when he looks over he nodiced that Greg was still gone and about 10 minutes ago Jerri and Gina went to go see if they could find out any information on Taylor and the baby. Zac pulls out his cell phone and texts Corbin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*The convercation*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zac in bold

Corbin in underline

**Hey Whats Up**

Nothing You 

**Sitting in the hospital, Vanessa's sister Taylor went into pemate labor and it isn't looking to well**

Oh thats not good. What do you think of this girl so far?

**Shes ok. Oh by the way will you be my Best Man for the wedding in 2 months?**

Yeah sure. Who am I escorting?

**If everything turns out alright with Taylor her.**

And if it dosn't then who?

**Probably her friend Monique you'd like her alot.**

Sweet well I got to go good luck and see ya in a few days right?

**Yeah bye**

*~*~* End of Convercation*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Zacs parents country at Corbin and Lucas's Appt.*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well Zac finally text me." Corbin said

"What did he say" Lucas asked

"That hes stuck in a hospital because of Vanessas sister went into early labor of somthing like that." He said

"What dose he think of the girl?" Lucas asked.  
"She said that she was ok and that it is true that there weddings in 2 months." Corbin said

"Lets check the internet to see if there is any thing about them up yet." Lucas said

They pull up the one page and look at all the pictures that they got of them form going to the hospial and the press thing they had. When they see the picture of Zac and Vanessa kissing they stop and read the caption underneight it.

"What dose it say?" Corbin asked

"It says 'Prince Zac and Princess Vanessa wern't shy of showing how much in love they are when Vanssa's dad anounced that they were getting married in 2 months' and thats it." Lucas said

"Wow send it to all the guys they have to see it or they won't beleve us about this." Corbin said

*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the hospital 2 hours later.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone is back and Vanessa finally woke up. Everyone is just sitting around waiting for news on Taylor of the baby at all. They all look up when they hear someone ask for any one for Taylor Lovington.

*~*~*~*~*~* I know that it took a while to get out but colorguards over so don't worry I'll be able to post alot more then I would be able to usually durring colorguard. Also My new story This Christmas time I will be working on all through December up till Christmas then I will come back to I Love You? so sorry about that but you will get it back once christmas is over with. Thanks for reading and staying with me through all of this. Thanks hannahschatz14 :)

COLORGUARD SCORES:

SUMERSET: 1st PLACE (TOP TOTAL BAND OVER ALL)

DUBOIS: 1st PLACE (TOP TOTAL BAND OVER ALL)

TYRONE: 1st PLACE (SECOND TOTAL BAND OVER ALL)

CONAMAG TOWNSHIP: 1st PLACE (TOP TOTAL BAND OVER ALL)

IUP: 1st PLACE (DISTRICT 9 CHAMPIONS, TOP BAND OVER ALL, TOP COLORGUARD, AND TOP DRUM MAJORS.)

A 5 YEAR TRADITION STILL GOING ON TO THIS DAY NEXT FALL WE GO FOR OUR 6TH ONE!!!!!!

GO DUTCHMAN MARCHING BAND!!!!*~*~*~*~*


	6. Ch4

_**Ch.4 Love Story in the making?**_

***I don't own anything***

_Authors note: Ok before we begin I know I haven't posted in a while lifes just been really hecktic for me and I've been sick, me and my best friend were in a huge fight *Were OK now though.* Then me and my now ex boyfriend broke up., Then I got a new boyfriend., and also I made the musical this year with a couple of lines so I have practice pritty much everyday. I hope to be posting on once a week if not one every two weeks till summer then I will post more probably. Anyway sorry and I am going to be relasing a one shot called My Best Friend soon and also after I finish with this I have another story in mind called My Dad's President of The United States or another one called HELP. _

*Vanessa's Pov.*

"Yes that's us." Jerri said standing up going towards the doctor.

"We'll your wife and son survived. Your wife is in her room and your son will be in there soon. I'll tell you everything else later after all your family leaves." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "You can all go in then."

"Thank You soo much" Jerri said and all of us including Zac headed into Taylor's room and saw her looking out the window.

"Hey Taylor" I said and we walked over to her bed and Jerri and her held hands.

"Guess What?"

"What?" we all asked nowing what she was going to say.

"I have a son!" She said and hugged Jerri and my dad at the same time.

"Yep we do" Jerri said with a huge smile on his face. "So should we ask them now or later?" He said looking over at me and Zac  
"Ask us what?" Zac asked

"Well we want you two to be the godparents." Taylor said as she laughed when she saw the facial expressions on our faces.

"Really?" we both asked suprised.

"Yeah, so do yous want to?" Jerri asked us

"Of course we do" I said and hugged Taylor and then looked at Zac and smiled at him for what seemed like the first real smile to him. We were interuped by a knock at the door and saw a nurse with a little baby.

"Taylor here is your very healthy son." The nurse said and handed him to Taylor. "Do you and your husband have any names picked out?"

"Yeah we do. Logan Greg Lovington." Jerri said as Taylor handed Logan over to him.

"OK if yous need me just press that button like I told you before Taylor." the nurse said

"Thanks" Taylor said as the nurse left and looked at Jerri holding Logan. "Why don't you go and call your parents so they can get a plane ticket for tomarrow to come and see him?" Taylor asked.

"Ok here Greg do you want to hold your grandson?" Jerri asked my dad.

"yeah I would." After Jerri left I pulled out my camra and took a picture of my dad, mom and Logan together and also one of them on Taylors camera as well. Then my dad gave Logan to Zac to hold. I know this may sound weird but when I saw him holding Logan it looked as though he was on top of the world. I took a picture on both cameras. Then my mom took one of me, Zac and Logan. When Zac gave me Logan to hold. It felt so weird to hold a baby. The last baby I held was Stella and she's 12 now. Then I noticed that Zac took a picture on his phone. I didn't say anything I let it go and asked him to take a picture with me and Taylors camera. About 20 minutes later Zac was holding Logan again and when he wasn't looking at me I took a picture with my cellphone and saved it into my memory.

"Zac we sould get going so Taylor can get some rest." I said

"Yeah, we should." Zac said as he handed Logan over to my mom. "Bye"

"Bye Zac, Bye V. Be carful going home. The roads are getting pritty bad. Oh and tell Stella that we'll be home soon. And also thank your parents for watching here and the party." My mom said

"Mom breath. I don't want to get a call saying you hiperventalated." I said with a laugh and hugged her. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

As we left the hospital paparazzi started to swarm us. With all these questions like _How's Taylor _and _Vanessa who's doing your wedding dress _and _were are you getting married._ It was really anoying. We eventually got through with the thanks of the hospital sacurity team and made it to Zac's car. And drove home.

"Wow I never seen this much snow." Zac said as we were driving on the way back to my parents palice. With both his bodyguards and mine fallowing us and in front of my car.

"Yeah you kinda get use to it when you grew up with it all your life." I looked over at Zac and saw him having trouble with the road due to it being kinda icey. "Do you want me to drive. I have drove plunty of times in this before." I asked kinda fearing for my life. Zac nodded his head and pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. He looked over at me and smiled and turned up the radio to hear the soon to be wedding song that we would be dancing to in 2 months. "Well what do you know it's our song." he said with a laugh as he saw me get mad.

"Just get out of the car so we can go home. I still have to at least start packing some of my stuff tonight." I said getting anoyed with him.

"I would but how do I know that you won't drive away with out me." He said with a evil grin on his face.

"Oh trust me I would but your parents and my sister would ask where you are and I'd have to tell them. Plus their are witnesses." I said "Now switch me so we can go!" I screamed.

"Ok, Ok calm down." He said. Once we switched and I started to drive again I heard a new song come on the radio by Taylor Swift and it turned out to be Love Story.

"Listen Zac you know how I said we should dance to this song at our wedding?" I asked him

"Yeah what about it."

"Do you think we can still dacne to this. Just for me please. I really love this song and it would mean the world to me." I said and looked over at him sence we were at a stop light.

"Sure"

"Thanks." Once we started to drive again I saw out of the corner of my eye that he pulled out his cellphone.

"Oh thats nice." He said sounding discusted

"What"

"They already have our engagment all over the web. I just got a text from my friend Cody saying that I am very lucky and to have fun with all the poparazzi that are going to be fallowing me now."

"Oh man I hate it when they get into my life. It's not like I'm even the queen here or anything I'm just a princess." I said

"I know what you mean. But if you thought that the poparazzi are bad here, just wait till we get to my place. It gets werse." Zac said. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, so um why do you have to get married in exactly 2 months?"

"I don't even know, my parents just told me and well here I am."

"Oh. We'll here we are." I said as we pulled up to the front gate. I rolled down the window. "Hey Ken can you open the gate for me?"

"Sure think Princess Vanessa and congradulations you too." Ken said as he opened the gate for us.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

once I pulled up to the front of the house and we got out we walked up the house and walked in and were met by Zac's mom.

"Hey guys" She said and hugged Zac

"Hi"

"So how did Taylor make out?"

"She's good she, they have a little baby boy named Logan Greg Lovington." I said

"Aww that is so sweet." She said as we walked into the house and went into the kitchen to see Zac's dad and brother eating.

"We didn't tell you the best part yet though mom." Zac said and looked over at me.

"Oh what is it?" She asked.

"That we're the godparents to Logan." I said

"Oh thats wonderful. Vanessa you mint want to start packing we're leaving in two days." David said

I didn't know what to say I could have swarn that my parents told me that I would leave in a week not two days.

"Dad are you serious I thought that you told me that we were going to be here for a week or longer." Zac asked in shock.

"Yes, yous have an interview tomarrow afternoon and then the next morning we have to leave due to the embasador of Genovia coming. And yes you both have to have dinner with us. That includes you Dylan." David said and looked over at Dylan who was stuffing his face with icecream.

"What if he brings his hot dauther like he did last time I'll be there in a heart beat." Dylan said with a smile on his face.

"Dylan please, she twice your age, heck she's older then me even." Zac said and offered me his hand. "Do you want me to help you start packing?"

"Sure, Thanks Zac." I took his hand and headed up the stairs. "Night Everyone."

"Goodnight Vanessa." They all said back

*~*~*On the way upstairs*~*~*~*

"Zac do you mind if I stop by Stella's room first to tell her about Taylor and about moving earlyer then expected?"

"Yeah no prob. I'll just go and get some boxes to put your stuff in." Zac said and let go of my hand.

"Thanks."

I went into Stella's room and saw her flipping throw the channels "Hey what are you doing up this later?" I asked her as I sat down on her one chair that was by her bed.

"I wanted to hear about Taylor so am I a Aunt yet or not?" Stella asked

"Yes your an Aunt to a very cute and handsome little boy named Logan Greg."

"Aww do you have an pictures?"

"We'll Zac has my camera but I do have one on my cell." I pulled out my cell and found the picture of Logan and Zac.

"OMG he is soo cute and why do you have a picture of them together saved on your phone?"

"Ah cause I want one on my phone. Anyway uh I'm leaving in 2 days."

"WHAT!!!???"

"I have to leave in 2 days to go to where I will be queen soon."

"You can't just leave I need you here." Stella said almost in tears

"Stel, I have to trust me if it was up to me I would stay here to but I can't I have to live with my soon- to- be so called husband and his family but I'll see you soon. I'll see you before I get married and I'm only going to be a phone call away whenever you need to talk to me you can call I don't care. Even if its 3 in the morning."

"I just don't want you to go thow."

"I have to Stella."

"Fine just leave me alone right now I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine Mom and Dad said that they should be home soon and not to wait up for them goodnight." I said and slamed the door to her room shut and started to walk to my room and fell back on my bed as Zac watched.

"I take it that Stella didn't take the news about you leaving early well." Zac said

"Ya think." I said and got up to start to pack.

"Sorry bout that. Do you need help packing?"

"Sure can you hand me the pictures on my desk, dresser and night stand?"

"Yeah."

For the next hour and a half we didn't say anything to each other all we did was pack the stuff that I wouldn't need for tomarrow. Once we were done Zac left and left and went to wherever he is staying in the palice. I never relized how bare my bedroom could look without all the junk that I had in it. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. Stella came though the door and stoped about halfway from where I was

"Listen V, I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you I just was really upset that I'm losing one of my closest friends."

"I understand. Now come here and give me one of you famous Stella Bear Hugs." I said with a smile. She came running over to me and we hugged. Once we pulled away.

"Wow your room is really bear."

"Ya. I can't beleve that I have to leave in 2 days though. I'm really going to miss it here."

"Your coming back to visit right?"

"Ya don't worry me and Zac are coming back in 3 weeks for when Logan gets baptised."

"ok good."

*~*~*~*~*Downstairs with the Efrons and the Hudgens.*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(No Ones Profile)

"So yous are ok with Vanessa going home with us earlyer then expected?" David asked Gina and Greg

"Yeah as long as she is we are then to." Greg said

"She really didn't say anything she just said that she should go and pack then and get ready. Acording to Zac they got everything but the stuff that she needs for tomarrow packed and otherwise shes ready to go." David said.

"Well then she'll go with yous." Greg said

"Are you guys sure that we arn't having them rush into this to fast?" Starla asked.

"Yeah I mean Vanessa just turned 21 and Zac is only 23 they have their whole lives ahead of them." Gina said

"You two are the ones who came up with the idea of having them get married not us we just said the sooner the better. And besides everythings set except the dresses and the tuxes and were doing that 2 or 3 weeks before the wedding." Greg said

"They'll be fine. They both are fine adults they can do this." David said

"Yous don't understand its our tradition David." Starla said

"What Tadition?"Gina asked

Sorry to leave you with a clif hanger but I just had to. Again sorry and hope to have one up next weekend.

Go See 17 Again! It is absoulutly amazing. I did not stop laughing. And seeing Zac Efron shurt less wasn't bad either. Ok it was totally hot when he didn't have his shirt on. Any way Sorry again and remember to review. Hopefully I get some.


	7. Autors note again

Authors Note: I know that I havn't updated in a while. Well heres why. I got NO REVIEWS from the last chapter. Also that I had finals to study for and also I go grounded from my computer. But as of now I am no longer going to write this story because I just simply have lost intrest in this and also have been having trouble coming up with new ideas for the story. No worries though I am going to write a new story and also a new one shot or somthing like a three shot. It will still be Zanessa or Troyella so don't worry. Thanks for understanding me and if you have any ideas for one shots or a story you can message me and let me know them and if I like them I will make one. I have a lot of time on my hands right now since its summer. Thanks again.


End file.
